Starting a Family
by PowerOfThePenName
Summary: Ruby and Blake consider finally starting a family, however the conversation doesn't go quite how Blake expected it to.
1. Chapter 1

_**Alright so this one is a bit different. Another commission, but decided to split it into two chaps. Usually don't do multi-chap fics cause of planning, but this one is still short and they're distinct chaps. Smut comes in the second chap btw so if you're here for that, won't be any in this chap. Basically all dialogue. If that's your game, then enjoy the fic!**_

* * *

Ruby sat on the couch, watching a screen projected from her scroll. She sipped her cup of hot chocolate before setting it down on the table in front of her and then leaning over against Blake. As Blake lifted an arm she snuggled in under it, getting comfy as they watched the movie. It wasn't much, just a simple rom-com about family and such, but it was a simple way of passing the time and relaxing.

Eventually it came to an end and Ruby moved out from under her arm, stretching a bit. Looking over, she saw Blake was a bit in thought, seemingly staring off into nowhere. "Hey." She says, "What's in your brain there?"

"What?" Blake asks, coming back to her senses and looking over at her.

"You were all zoned out. The movie that bad?" She asks with a chuckle.

"Oh uh, no, just thinking." She says.

"What about?" She tilts her head a little.

"Just... everything."

"That's a lot of thinking."

"Yeah." Blake says.

"Wanna talk about it?" Ruby asks.

"Well..." Blake hesitates.

"Come on. We're married, we're supposed to talk about things, remember?"

"Yeah, I know. I'm just not sure how to start."

"Well I do a thing where I open my mouth and push air out through it, that's usually a pretty good start." She says with a grin.

Blake smiles a bit at that. "I suppose that is how it works." She says and then pauses. "What did you think about the movie? The end of it specifically."

Ruby tilts her head at the question, a bit surprised, but answers anyway. "Seemed good. They got together, had kids, happy family. Bit cliché but eh, what do you expect?"

"So you liked it then? You thought that was a good happy ending?" Blake asks.

"Well yeah. Why? Did you not like it?"

"No, I did. It's just... it got me thinking. About us."

"Us?" Ruby asks, furrowing her brow a bit in thought, "Us how?"

"We've been through a lot." Blake says, "Magic, gods, grimm. We lost things, people, parts." She looks over at Ruby and the eye patch on her right eye. "A lot. But in the end, we won. We're here, living simpler lives. Still though, I kind of want a little more."

"More? Like, more adventure?" Ruby asks. "We're huntresses; we can take a few more jobs. I thought you liked the quiet life though."

"I do. That's not what I meant." She takes a deep breath and lets it out, looking over at her. "I mean more of what we have. I want that happy ending."

"Well we ha- Oh..." Ruby says as she realizes. "You want kids."

"I would like that, yeah." She says. "What do you think?"

"I uh... wow." Ruby takes a moment to process the information. "I'm not sure what to think."

"I know it's a big decision, but I'm sure we could handle it. We've made a fair amount of money, we've got a nice house, well-paying jobs. I think we can do this."

"Right..." Ruby turns away from her for a moment. "Are you sure though? I never really thought having kids was something you wanted." She says, "You never seemed to be interested in it."

"I haven't always been." She admits. "When we were younger I was more focused on fighting for faunus rights, and then saving the world, and other stuff like that. Huntress stuff. I've been thinking about it a bit more lately though. It is something I'd like, and I think I've always wanted to. It was just always far enough in the future I didn't think about it much. I think it's time though. Things are peaceful, we're living well, it all seems right." She smiles at her a bit. "What do you say?"

"I... well... this is a really big decision." Ruby says, not turning to look at her.

Blake furrows her brow a bit. "Ruby?" She asks, "Are you okay with this? Do you... do you not want to?"

"I just... I don't think we should rush into anything, you know?"

"Ruby..." Blake puts a hand on her shoulder. "I'll be honest I thought you'd be excited. I figured you would want to start a family."

"And I didn't figure you'd be interested in having some noisy kids running around. Guess we're both surprised."

"Ruby, look at me." Blake says, causing Ruby to turn to her. "Talk to me. What's going on?"

"Nothing's going on. I just don't think it'd be a good idea." She says. "Is it that big a deal?"

"Yes, it kind of is. Of course we need to make this decision together, but I would like to talk about it. I won't pressure you, but I think we should work this out."

"Well I'm the one who would be pregnant and I don't want to. I think that's it." She crosses her arms as she turns away again.

"Ruby don't turn away from me, please." Blake says. "I just want to talk. Why don't you want to start a family? You have a great family of your own, I know you were happy, you love your sister and your father, wouldn't you like to have more of that?"

"I..." Ruby closes her eyes and takes a deep breath, letting it out slowly. "I do love them. I love you too. I loved my mom too, but now I can barely even remember her. She was a huntress, and she died on a mission. Well, because of Salem we know now, but even if Salem hadn't been involved, the grimm are still dangerous. One slip up and... that's it." She looks at Blake again. "We're both huntresses. It's all I've ever wanted to be, and it's what we're both best at. If we had a kid, I'd have to give that up at least for a bit when I'm all, you know, pregnant. Even more though, we risk our lives with every mission. I don't..." She lets out a breath again to steady herself. "I don't want to do to a kid what happened to me and Yang. I don't want to leave them without one of their parents."

"Oh, I see." Blake says simply. "I suppose that is something we have to think about. I still think it's worth it though. I would hate it if something were to happen to either of us, but that's a risk everyone has to take when they have kids. Besides that, you're one of the best huntresses ever, perhaps the best. I'm not exactly defenseless myself."

"Blake." Ruby says softly, "I... It was hard, living with just Dad. I know we're happy and close and all that but, it's not as easy as it looks now. Dad was always so busy with teaching that a lot of the time it was just me and Yang. He tried, he really did, but it's not like that's an easy job. Without Mom to help with bills and taking care of us, he was having to do double duty. Yang got stuck taking care of me a lot and she was still a kid herself. We ate a lot of pizza and takeout for a long time. Like, a lot. Uncle Qrow showed up and helped a bit, but that was mostly just with bills. Of course I know now why he didn't want to babysit much." She sighs. "I know I turned out alright, but it wasn't easy as a kid, and it was even harder on Yang. I love my family, but I know how hard that was on everyone. I'm not sure I could risk that by being a huntress while I had a kid, and I don't think I could give up being a huntress."

Blake waits for a moment to make sure Ruby is done speaking before she responds. "I do understand where you're coming from. My family moved around a lot as a kid because of my father's position in the White Fang. I never had much in the way of stability, and we were attacked many times just by people, not even counting grimm. I was lucky enough not to lose them to fighting, but I did lose them for a while because of myself. I made mistakes and left them behind. I spent years with Adam as my main guiding figure so I know that it's easy to end up in a bad place. Sometimes I wonder if some of that sank in and if I had a kid I'd be like him, manipulative and controlling. Then I look at you, and I know how amazing you are, and I know you'd never let me be like that. Even more I know that if we had a kid, you'd be their mom, and somebody getting to have you as a mother is almost as good a gift as getting to have a kid."

"I'm not worried about whether I'd be a good mom." Ruby says. "Okay I'm a little worried, but I just... it's a really big deal. That kid would rely on us for everything. If something happened, it would hurt them. I don't know if I can be responsible for somebody else like that. I'm okay putting myself at risk now cause we all signed up for this. I don't want you or Yang or Weiss to be hurt if I died, but we all volunteered to be huntresses. With a kid, they don't have that. If I die or get hurt, they won't see it like that; they'll just see that their mom isn't there anymore." She sniffles a bit and wipes her eyes with her thumb.

"Hey..." Blake says softly and wraps her arms around Ruby. "I know that losing her was hard on you. I can't really even imagine what it was like. Of course I won't push you on this, it's your decision. I think it's a risk worth taking though. You love your family, and you're always happiest when you're helping others. You would be an amazing mom, and you're a good enough huntress that with Salem gone I don't think there's a big risk of you not coming back from a mission. Especially with that magic eye of yours." She kisses her cheek.

"I know you believe that. Honestly, it might be fun to be a mom, I don't know. Stressful as hell I'm sure, but fun." She gives a small smile, "I always did miss having an excuse to play with toys."

"The bottom drawer of our nightstand suggests you don't need an excuse to play with toys." Blake grins.

"Hey!" Ruby chuckles and elbows her lightly. "Not the kind of toys I meant." She sighs. "I'm not saying that being a mom sounds bad, just that I'm not sure I'm okay with the idea of having somebody rely on me that much."

"You know what it's like to lose a mother to the job, so you're not as eager to bring a kid in when you have that job." Blake says. "I get that. Don't worry; I'm not going to push you on this. It's your call. I would like to, but I love you, and I'm not going to jeopardize what we have. Just think about it. If you change your mind then that's great, if not then, I'll always have you."

"Right. I'll think about it." Ruby looks at her and gives her a nod. She knew what Blake had just said, but even so it hurt her heart a bit when she looked at her. Blake was willing to give up something so big for her; she owed her to at least give it plenty of thought.

"I'm gonna get cleaned up before bed." Blake says and stands up.

"Yeah I'll clean up in here." Ruby grabs their empty glasses from the coffee table. "Meet you there."

"Love you." Blake says and gives her another kiss before turning and heading off.

"Love you too." Ruby says as she watches her walk off. She wasn't sure how, but her simple life had suddenly gotten a lot less simple.

* * *

 _ **So that's that. Hope you enjoyed it and, spoilers, expect smut in chap 2. If you want a commission, hit me up, still got spots open. Thanks for reading, please leave a review, and have a nice day!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Alright second chapter of this commission wraps it up, and its mostly just smut, which is why I could do multiple chapters. Hope you like this one, its pretty simple but sometimes that's good. Without further ado, enjoy.**_

* * *

Blake walks up to the door of her home and grabs the handle, twisting it. The door pushes open easily, telling her that Ruby was home as she walked in. Closing it behind her she took off her jacket and tossed it aside onto the hooks by the door before taking off her shoes as well. "Ruby?" She calls out as she removes them, "You here?"

"Upstairs." Comes the answer as she sets her shoes to the side and heads towards the stairs. It sounded like it was coming from their room so she headed that way. As she got closer she could smell something. She wasn't sure what it was, but it was nice. Likely a candle.

"You in here?" She asks as she approaches the door and then pushes it open. Once she does her ears perk up and her eyes widen a bit. Not only was Ruby here, but she was lying on their bed, which was covered in rose petals, facing the door and wearing lingerie. The clothing had a silky or perhaps satiny look, she didn't know enough about fabric to distinguish the two. While it didn't seem to be anything overly fancy, it was certainly new, and quite sexy. "You are." She says simply.

"Hey." Ruby says, looking at her with a small smile. "Come on in." She pats the bed in front of her.

"Yeah." Blake says and walks in, sitting on the bed and looking over at her as Ruby sat up a bit beside her. "So, what's the occasion?" She asks.

"Well, it's been a while, but I've been doing some thinking." Ruby says, "About what we talked about before."

"Having kids."

"Yeah. I know I was pretty nervous before, and I was against it, but I was thinking about what you said. I am still nervous about what could happen, but I can't live my life afraid. I never let fear stop me before, and I won't now. So, unless you changed your mind too, I would like to do this."

"Really?" She asks, turning a bit and putting one leg up on the bed. "You're sure about this? If you'd like to take some more time to think about it I understand. It's not a decision to be made lightly."

"I did take time, and I am sure." She gives her a smile. "You were right about how I love my family, and I would like one of my own. I was just scared of what could go wrong. I'm not going to let that stop me though. I want to do this."

Blake smiles back at her and leans in, putting a hand on her cheek and kissing her. "I love you, Ruby." She says, "And I'm so happy about this." She looks over the room, taking in Ruby's state of dress, the rose petals, the candles. "Are you wanting to start trying now?" She asks.

"Well, I don't see why not. I mean, it takes some people plenty of tries to get it right, and even if it doesn't work it has been a while." She leans in and kisses Blake's cheek, then down to her neck. "I kind of miss you."

Blake closes her eyes for a moment with a soft hum. "Hmm, well I suppose it wouldn't hurt." She says, tilting her head back for a moment as Ruby kissed her neck. Then she pulls back and opens her eyes, looking into Ruby's eye. Reaching up she brushed some hair aside that covered Ruby's scared, missing eye. She knew Ruby grew it like that on purpose to help hide it since many people were put off by it, but she didn't mind at all. She moves back in then, kissing her soft and gentle, pushing her back on the bed a bit.

"Mmm, that didn't take much convincing." Ruby says with a bit of humor in her tone as she moved back on the bed.

"Well look at you, how am I supposed to say no to that?" Blake grins and crawls further onto the bed, getting over Ruby who sits back against the headboard. She kisses her again as she feels Ruby's hands go to the buttons on her shirt, beginning to undo them.

"Knew you'd like that." She says and pulls the top of Blake's shirt down, pushing it open as she kissed her. A moment later and Blake took it off, tossing it to the side before reaching back and removing her bra as well to do the same, leaving her chest exposed. Ruby looks down a bit and chuckles. "Heh, titties."

"You've seen them before, and you have some nice ones yourself." Blake says.

"Yeah but I like yours." She reaches up and begins to fondle her breasts, massaging them gently as they kissed.

"Mmm, you're good at that." Blake smiles a bit and moves down, kissing a trail down to Ruby's neck, one hand moving down her side to push up her top. "

"Ohh, you too." Ruby tilts her head back to give Blake easier access.

"Always so sensitive." Blake says with a slight smirk and sucks on her neck a bit, earning a small hum of pleasure from her. She pushes Ruby's top up more and then pulls back, causing them both to break away as she pushes the top off of her and tosses it aside, revealing Ruby's breasts. "Gods you're beautiful." She says as she looks down at her.

Ruby smiles up at her a bit. "Still think so even after I got this?"

She knew what she meant immediately, the burn mark that covered her eye. While she liked to play it cool it was pretty clear it affected her self confidence in terms of looks. She gives her a soft smile and leans in, brushing some hair aside and kissing her scar. "Of course. You're beautiful, and nothing can change that."

"Well you're pretty sexy yourself." She wraps her arms around Blake and pulls her down, kissing her lips with a small hum.

Blake returns the kiss, deepening it some as she puts one hand on the bed for support and the other on Ruby's side before slowly trailing it up to her chest, beginning to massage her breasts. She slips her tongue into Ruby's mouth as she does, feeling her let out a small moan into the kiss.

A moment later she pulls back and then moves her hands down to Ruby's hips, pulling her back so she's now lying on the bed. Once again she leans down and kisses her before trailing her kisses down to her neck, nipping at it gently, and then moving down to her breast. She finds one with her hand, groping her as she moves her mouth to the other, latching onto her nipple and sucking on it as she swirls her tongue around it and flicks over it. She's slow and relaxed in her pacing, not trying to overwhelm her and instead focusing on simply making sure she feels good.

After a few moments she switches over, applying the same slow, measured attention with her tongue on the other breast while her hand worked over the first. As Ruby began to moan softly and arch her back into her she moves away, beginning to kiss her way down her stomach. Her hands slide down as well, going to the waistband of the panties she was wearing, the only piece of clothing she had left. As she kisses her way down to the waistband she then hooked her fingers in, pulling them down and off before discarding them off to the side.

She runs her hands up and down Ruby's thighs as she settled between them. Looking up she sees Ruby looking back at her, blushing slightly and biting her lip, already breathing a bit heavy. Without breaking eye contact she moves one hand up begins to rub her slit, causing her to groan a bit.

Smiling she then pulls her hand back and lifts Ruby's legs, placing them on her shoulders as she leans in and kisses her slit. She does so a few more times before giving a long, slow lick up it and flicking her tongue at the end. "Mmm, someone is enjoying themselves." She says.

"Is it you?" Ruby asks with a chuckle that catches a bit as Blake licks her again.

"It might be." She says and picks up the pace a bit, humming softly as she kisses and licks her. Then she pushes with her tongue into her, slowly beginning to explore within her and enjoying the way Ruby began to squirm in pleasure. There was no rush so she was going to take her time and go slow, making sure she enjoyed it.

"Ohhh Blakey..." Ruby moans out as she reaches down with one hand, putting it on Blake's head as she hooked her legs around her. Her other hand went to her chest, groping her own breast. She rolled her hips a bit, pushing towards Blake's tongue; gods she was good at this.

Blake smirked a bit at Ruby's moan as she continued, but picked up the pace a bit. She wasn't going all out, but definitely putting a bit more into it, seeking to draw out more of those moans and whimpers from her. Of course she was capable of doing more, of getting her there fairly quickly, but tonight wasn't about that; it was about enjoying themselves and being together.

Moving one hand from Ruby's thigh she brought it around and pushed one finger into her as she moved up to suck on her clit softly. She began to move it back and forth before having a second finger join it, keeping a steady but still relaxed pace. Adjusting her wrist she curled her fingers inside of her, causing Ruby to arch her back a bit and moan out again.

"Mmm, Blake I... ahhhh." Ruby moans out softly. She can feel it building within her, the pleasure growing. It wasn't going to take much, and she wasn't going to try and hold back anyway. When Blake picked up the pace just a bit that was enough to pull her through into it. It wasn't hard and overwhelming and suddenly surging through her. Instead it was much easier and softer, washing over her and causing her to gasp out in pleasure as her body tensed up and her heels dug into Blake's back.

Blake felt it happen and slowed down, easing her through it. Once she came down she pushed her legs off of her and crawled up over her, leaning down and kissing her softly. She felt Ruby wrap her arms around her as she did, returning it happily. "Enjoy yourself?" She asks with a small grin.

"You know it." She smiles back at her and then pulls her into another kiss. "I think we should both get to enjoy ourselves though."

"Trying to get me out of my pants already?"

"Well that is kind of what we're here to do." She points out.

"You're not wrong there." Blake says and moves up and away, standing up on the bed. "Well, I'm certainly not against the idea." She undoes her pants and then pushes them and her panties both down so they fall to her ankles before kicking them away, leaving her completely naked, her cock already hard and sticking out. She notices Ruby looking up at her, biting her lip a bit. "Enjoying the view?"

"Mmhhmm." She hums an affirmative. "You're so sexy."

"So are you." Blake says as she looks down at her. "Though I guess my thoughts on that are pretty obvious."

"Yeah I can tell." Ruby says, her eyes trailing down to Blake's shaft. "That looks good too."

"I still think..." Blake starts as she lowers herself down to the bed again, moving on all fours over to Ruby. "That you look the best." She says before she kisses her again.

"You know it's not a competition right?" Ruby says and returns the kiss, again putting her arms around her.

"I do." Blake kisses down to her neck as she moves her hips forward a bit, slowly beginning to rub her shaft against Ruby's wet slit. "That's good for me too, because I'd definitely lose to you.

"Mmm, I doubt that." Ruby lets out a bit of a moan as she tilts her head back and begins to move her hips to press into Blake a bit. "You're very, ahh, sexy."

"Ruby..." Blake says softly.

"Yeah Blake?"

"I love you."

"I, ahh, I love you too."

Blake moves back up and kisses her again, pulling her hips back a bit more this time and lining herself up. As she deepens the kiss she also slowly pushes forward, easing herself into Ruby a little at a time and giving her plenty of time to adjust as she did. When she reached roughly half inside of her she stopped and began to pull back, still slowly, until just the tip was left in, and then pushed back in a little farther than she had been.

"Ohhh, Blake." Ruby moans out a bit before being muffled by another kiss. It was soft, and tender, and loving, just like Blake. She returned it with just as much emotion, leaving out the heated passion or lust that often accompanied times like this and instead simply expressing how much she loved her.

Blake kept moving at a slow but steady pace, easing back and forth as she kissed her, and then moved down to her neck. One hand moved up to her breast, beginning to massage it as she continued moving her hips. She circled her thumb around her nipple and lightly grazed her teeth over her neck before sucking on it. She could feel Ruby arch her back into her touch as she did, clinging to her and pressing into her. The soft moans she made spurred Blake on, wanting them both to enjoy it, but also to savor the moment as much as possible.

"Blake, please, a little more." Ruby whimpers, rolling her hips to meet Blake's.

She didn't hesitate to give her what she wanted, moving her hips a bit faster and harder, though still keeping it from being exceptionally so. As she did she finally pushed all the way into her as well, stopping for a moment as she did, holding herself entirely within her before picking up her movements once more. She rolled her hips, feeling Ruby do the same to meet her, and moved up once again to kiss her lips before again moving her head down, this time to her breast. While her hand continued to work one she sucked on the other, her tongue swirling around her nipple. She felt Ruby's hands grip at her back a bit as she did and reveled in knowing she was making her feel so good.

She then began to speed up her pace a bit more again, deciding to move things forward. Easing into a faster pace she still kept herself from going overboard, but got to a point she knew both of them would enjoy. Her hand groped at her chest a bit firmer and more eagerly, and then she moved up to kiss her lips again, muffling a loud moan as she did.

"Yes. Blake. I. Love. You!" Ruby lets out, each word punctuated by a thrust into her.

"I love... you too." Blake returns through heavy breathing, both of them sweating a bit now. She knew she was getting close, and could tell Ruby was too, so she was doing her best to hold back.

"I'm... almost..." Ruby says, wrapping her legs around Blake and holding her in.

"Me too. Whenever you're... you're ready. Don't hold back." Blake grunts a bit. "Together."

"I... yes... Blake..." Ruby barely managed to get her words out before giving up. It wasn't long then before she let herself once again feel the pleasure rush over and through her, faster and harder this time. Her heels dig into Blake's back as her hands clutch at her, and just as she's about to cry out Blake's lips are on hers in a kiss she returns desperately.

That's all Blake can take as well. As she feels Ruby tense around her and kisses her deeply she pushes in entirely and let's herself release as well, pleasure coursing through her as she empties herself within Ruby. For a moment she stays like that, buried in her as they both come down from their highs. Eventually though she rests her forehead against Ruby's with her eyes closed.

"That was wonderful." She says.

"Oh yeah." Ruby says, breathing heavily and stroking her hair a bit. "That was definitely a good one."

"Are you saying there are bad ones?" Blake asks, opening her eyes to look at her with a small grin.

"Never." Ruby chuckles and looks back.

"Good. Would hate to think I'd ever done poorly at that." She says, "I always want you to feel good."

"I do." Ruby says, "I feel good, and loved."

"You are." Blake says and kisses her softly once more. Then she slowly pulls out of Ruby, earning a bit of a whine from her. She chuckles a bit at that as she moves to lie beside her. Rolling onto her side she props her head up on one hand. "Did you not want me to do that?"

"I miss you already." Ruby says, her voice a bit of a whine but a small grin on her face.

"I'm right here." Blake says and reaches over, taking one of Ruby's hands in hers.

"I know, but I meant something else." Ruby says, "They do say you should try a whole bunch to have a kid after all."

"They do."

"So we probably should too." She looks over out of the corner of her eye, turning just a bit so she can and smirking.

"In a bit." Blake says. "I need to recover for a moment."

"Yeah sounds good." Ruby says and rolls over, putting her back to Blake. "Let's cuddle."

"I like that idea." Blake says and moves in, wrapping her arm around her and pulling her close. She took a deep breath and let it out softly, contented in the moment. She had her wife, and soon they'd be starting a family. Her life really was as good as it could get.

...

"Whatcha cookin, good lookin?" Ruby asks as she stands in the doorway of the kitchen, looking over at Blake who was stirring a pot.

"Just some dinner. How does stew sound?" She asks, looking over at her.

"Yummy." Ruby says. "Speaking of, I think someone else needs dinner too." She says and walks over to the fridge, getting out a small jar of food and then a spoon from the drawer. "I'll take care of this."

"Alright, it'll be ready soon." Blake says as Ruby heads out.

"Hey there, Basile." Ruby says as she walks over to a child in the other room, a few months old and sitting in a high chair. She reached over and ruffled her red and black hair, gently rubbing her cat ears a bit. "You hungry?" She asks as she opens the jar and gets the small spoon into it. "Alrighty, here comes dinner." She holds the spoon out to her, smiling as Basile opens her mouth to be fed. "Good girl."

For a few minutes she kept that up, feeding her dinner and talking to her a bit. As she was finishing up and wiping her mouth she heard Blake come in from the other room, setting a bowl down in front of her, and then taking a seat as well with a bowl of her own.

"She eat it all?" She asks.

"Every bite, as usual."

"Not exactly a picky kid is she?" She takes a bit of her stew.

"Lucky us." Ruby says. "Means she's going to grow up big and strong." She turns to Basile. "Don't it? You're gonna be big and strong aren't you?" She asks in a bit of baby talk, causing her to hit the tray of her high chair a bit and giggle.

"You're loving this." Blake says with a grin.

"Oh come on, can you blame me?" She asks, "Look at her, she's adorable."

"And you were worried about being a mom. You're the best mom I've seen."

Ruby smiles over at her before taking a bite of her stew. "It is pretty great. I kinda knew I wanted too, I was just worried. I'm glad you got me to reconsider though."

"I wasn't going to push, but I figured you'd change your mind if you thought about it." She says.

"Did you ever think we'd be here like this all those years ago?"

"Not really, but I wasn't thinking much past trying to fight the grimm and the immortal witch." Blake chuckles.

"I'm glad it worked out like this." Ruby says. "There is one thing I would change though."

"What's that?" Blake tilts her head a bit, Basile mimicking her.

"You forgot the drinks." Ruby points out with a grin and Blake can't help a small smile in return.

"I've only got two hands you know."

"I'll be right back." Ruby says and gets up, heading into the kitchen.

As Blake watches her walk for a moment she smiles a bit broader, and then looks over at Basile. Yeah she hadn't expected things to turn out like this when she was a teenager, but she couldn't think of any life she could ever want more. She was with her family; she was home.

* * *

 _ **And that's that. Hope you enjoyed it. If you did, please leave a review. Want one of your own? You can contact me on here or on tumblr by the same name to get a commission. Buy your friends a fic for whatever holiday you celebrate, I know some people like that. Thanks for reading and have a nice day!**_


End file.
